


Aradia's Anger

by TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Gen, Internal Conflict, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia struggles with the emotions of her new robotic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia's Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasjaw0n7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasjaw0n7/gifts).



Aradia felt like a puppet. Not the silly kind that was cut out of a sock or shaped like an animal and worn on your hand, but the elaborate type, carved out of wood and painted to perfection and controlled by strings with carefully watched, diligent moves.  
She did not like it, not remotely. And while she was programmed to love the one who had made her this way, she had a deepest anger, akin to hatred, towards him. She empathized with him, to a degree - he had had nearly no interaction with other trolls, minus Vriska, who hardly counted on the grounds of how much of an ass she was- and the fact that,as a blue blood, he was afraid to fail, especially in romance, as that was a sign of weakness, however, for the moment she could not forgive him for the fact that he had in the most literal sense toyed with her feelings- tinkered and sculpted them until he had possession of a heart that was not really his. She felt as if she could no longer make a single move with independence; this body of metal and blue blood was never who she was, nor were the emotions paired with it.  
But whenever she saw Equius, she felt that dreaded feeling of synthetic love placed in her brain, an emotion that she could not say no to- at least not in front of him.  
She felt like vomiting, or screaming, or throwing something , or all three (Well, at least the last two- she couldn't vomit), but she kept her cool by some miracle. The future was coming, and maybe sometime soon she would be sprung from this metal prison of false emotion, to feel as she pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to my friend Tasha, who is under the impression that Ara angst is the best thing- HERE NERD.


End file.
